Lac d'espérance
by Fouine vs Lionne
Summary: Drago Malefoy, en 7ème année à Poudlard. Préfet-en-chef vous allez me dire ? Et oui, préfet en chef, mais cette fois-ci, sans Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà, c'est le début de cette fiction ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. je ne publierai pas souvent, une fois toutes les 2 semaines.  
N'hésitez pas à poster un commentaire, j'y répondrai dans le prochain chapitre ! Si vous ne comprenait pas "mangemorienne", ça fait référence aux mangemorts._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 1: Asphixie mangemorienne**

**PDV Drago**

Drago Malefoy, accompagné de son habituel sourire en coin, déambulait dans les couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, l'air maussade.

Les élèves, s'écartaient à son passage, plus par peur que par respect. Tous se passait normalement et pourtant Drago était lassé. il avait toujours aimé le respect et la peur qui habitait chaque élèves quand il passait dans les couloirs mais cette fois-ci, il avait envie que le regard froid de ses amis se change en regard chaleureux.  
Il **_les _**enviait. Les trois personnes qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais évoquer. Leur amitié soudée et leur âme de Gryffondor le répugnait, mais au fond de lui, il les enviait.

Ses amis à lui se résumaient à de l'hypocrisie. Le même regard de respect et de peur émanait d'eux. Il ne pouvait conter sur personne en cas de souci. Ses parents occupaient tout leur temps à servir le maître, _**son**_ maître à présent.  
Tout cela le répugnait à présent. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de servir cet hideux personnage, qui manifestement n'aimait pas les nez.

Il avait envie de fuir, de toute façon, c'est tout ce qu'il était capable de faire. Il voulait fuir avec _**elle,**_même si il en avait honte, il aimait Hermione Granger, depuis l'instant où il l'avait vu. Mais, ne voulant pas renier son éducation, il se mit autant à l'insulter qu'à l'aimer.

Où était-elle à présent ? Il la savait recherchée par tous les Rafleurs d'Angleterre mais le trio restait introuvable.  
Que faisait-ils ? Et lui, que faisait-il, cloîtré dans cette école, devenu si monotone depuis le début de la guerre. A présent, même les mangemorts avaient intégré Poudlard. Il ne pouvait pas aller quelque part sans trouver des mangemorts, toujours des mangemorts. Lui même en était un.

Il rentra dans la Grande Salle, pour déjeuner et, comme d'habitude, les mangemorts gardant la salle lui firent un brève signe de main en guise de respect et les Gryffondors, présents dans la Grande Salle, lui lancèrent un regard meurtrier.  
Il alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, au centre de la table des Serpentards.  
Ses "amis" lui firent un sourire hypocrite en guise de bonjour et il s'assit. une journée normale depuis le début de la guerre.

Une fois de plus, il essaya d'engager la conversation avec ses "amis", mais une fois de plus, ils esquivèrent le conversation.  
Mias cette fois-ci, lassé par cette vie quotidienne qui prenait des allures de champ de bataille, il se leva brusquement et sortit de la salle, sans attendre les salutations des mangemorts.

Il se dirigea directement dans sa salle préférée, la Salle sur Demande. Il s'engouffra dans sa salle préférée, pas le débaras qu'il utilisait l'année précédente pour réparer l'armoire magique mais une pièce, qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

Il mit le pied sur un doux tapis d'herbes fraîche, il se retourna et vit la porte disparaître derrière lui.  
S'étendait devant lui un champ de fleurs blanches à perte de vue. Le soleil brillant de mille feux et la douce chaleur du printemps décrocha un des rares sourires de Drago. Voici l'endroit où il aimait aller quand il avait besoin de **_lui_**parler.  
Il s'élança d'un pas vif vers sa destinée.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Fin du premier chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez svp ^^ !_

_A la prochaine,_

**Fouinevslionne**


	2. Chapter 2 Le masque de sucre

_Désolé pour le retard !_

_Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez aimé mon premier chapitre (un peu court), n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! Je pense que le truc de la pièce dans la Salle sur Demande n'est pas surréaliste ... qu'en dites-vous ?_

_Bonne lecture ^^ !_

**Chapitre 2 : Le masque de sucre**

Drago marcha pendant longtemps en direction de son endroit préféré, dont il connaissait le chemin par cœur.  
Il s'assit au bord d'un immense lac et attendit, confiant. Une silhouette se dessina à l'horizon et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Une invasion de cheveux bruns vint se poser sur son épaule. Le Serpentard sourit et se décida à prendre la parole :

" Bonjour Hermione, je suis contents de te revoir.

- Bonjour Drago, c'est toujours la guerre chez toi ?

- Eh oui, ça n'en finis plus !

- Je sais pourquoi tu es venu ici Drago, je sais tout sur toi. Tu es perdu et tu ne sais pas quoi faire par rapport à mon vrai moi. N'est-ce pas ?

- Décidément, on ne peut rien te cacher ! Elle est partie chercher les Horcruxes et moi je suis obligé de rester cloîtré dans cette école ! Même si j'ai honte, je ... j'aimerais la revoir, autrement qu'en mirage.

- Eh bien qu'attends-tu ?

- Hein ?! Mais tu es folle ! Je ne peux pas partir comme ça, maintenant ! En plus, je n'en ai pas le droit !

- Le problème avec toi Drago, c'est que tu te plies trop aux exigences de tes parents. Si ils ont choisi la voie du mal, rien ne t'oblige à les suivre.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix !

- On a toujours le choix Drago. Si tu veux partir, part. Ils ne se rendront compte de rien puisque ça ne leur viendrais même pas à l'idée. Suis ta voie Drago, fais ce que tu as envie de faire.

- Je ... je ... tu es sûre ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre. Je ne suis que le fruit de ton imagination.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? ... Hermione ? Hermione ? " appela-t-il en vain, mais le beau mirage avait disparu, semant le doute dans son esprit.  
Il regarda l'heure et écarquilla les yeux: il était déjà en retard en cours. Il se leva et couru jusqu'à sa salle de classe. Reprenant ce masque impassible sur son visage, qui avait paru pendant quelques instants, comme en sucre.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé et Drago sortit de cours. Pendant ces interminables minutes, il avait repensé aux conseils de son délicieux mirage. il avait décider de partir. _Où ? C'est bien la question que vous posez tous, derrière vos écrans !  
_Il allait partir à la recherche de la paix et de la liberté. Un mot bien vague et quelque chose de bien étrange pour un Malefoy ! Imprévu, sûrement. Mais est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà introduis dans la tête du jeune homme ces 6 dernières années ? Avez-vous vu qu'il aimait autant Hermione qu'il la détestait ? Les Serpentards ne sont pas tous des sans cœurs, froids et dociles.  
C'est donc pour ça que Drago partit, une nuit, en rassemblant ses affaires.

Arrivé au portail de l'école, les mangemorts gardant la porte le laissèrent passer en le saluant respectueusement, sans rien dire.  
Il déambula dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard sans but précis et, pendant un instant il resta immobile et pensa à la réaction des gens lorsqu'ils ne le verraient plus dans les couloirs de l'école. Les regards de peur se changeraient en regards d'incompréhension et de soulagement.  
Il ne se retourna pas et continua son chemin, faisant confiance à son avenir.

Puis soudain, il se figea sur place et écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Il ne pouvait plus avancer, ses jambes ne lui répondait plus. Il fallait fuir, au plus vite mais malheureusement, aucun de ses membres ne lui répondirent.

* * *

_The-End pour le moment, suite au prochain chapitre ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire le plus peur à Drago, suite dans la chapitre 3 !_

_N'oubliez pas de commenter svp ^^ !_

**Fouinevslionne**


End file.
